


A spicy New Year's Eve

by Gelawto



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: AU - no nuclear disaster, Anal Sex, Butter, Established Relationship, Figging, M/M, New Year's Eve, PWP, Rimming, Smut, Soviet grandads are filthy, Spanking, Valoris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelawto/pseuds/Gelawto
Summary: Valery and Boris spend a unique New Year’s Eve.
Relationships: Valery Legasov/Boris Shcherbina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	A spicy New Year's Eve

“I’m home!”

Boris puts the two bottles of vodka, the keys and the gloves down and hangs his coat. He approaches Sasha and leaves a caress on her head, noting with satisfaction that she hasn’t dropped any Christmas bauble today.

Then he goes to the kitchen and hugs his lover, busy at the stove.

“Hey borja, how was your day?

“Absolutely boring. I don’t understand why they insist on keeping everything open during the holidays” he says, rolling his eyes. “But I see that your day has been more exciting than mine.”

“Well the cooking expert was at work so I had to do it myself…”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, you’ve made progress since we live together” and he strokes his face. “So, what have you cooked?

Valery smiles and answers: “I made borscht, pel'meni, blini, chicken Kiev and… lentils.”

“Lentils? Why?”

“It’s an Italian tradition, I read it on a magazine once. It's said they bring wealth and prosperity if eaten on New Year's Eve.”

“Interesting, I didn’t know. And what are you preparing now?” he asks, seeing that Valery is peeling a ginger root.

“Kozuli. My grandma always used to make them for New Year’s Eve and I couldn’t stop eating them” he says and a smile appears on his lips.

Meanwhile, a fantasy makes its way into Boris' mind and he starts cleaning and peeling a ginger root too.

“Boris, you don’t need to help me! You’ve been working all day, now rest.”

Instead Boris comes up behind him, puts the knife and the ginger root down and puts Valery's hands on the counter.

“Boris, what are you-“

“Valera, do you trust me?”

A mischievous light shines in Valery’s eyes and he nods.

Boris doesn’t resist and grabs Valery’s ample buttocks through his clothes, digs them slightly and ties him, making him feel his erection.

He kneels down and unbuttons Valery’s trousers, lowers them and tenderly caresses the buttocks covered with freckles. Valery’s breathing becomes heavier immediately.

Boris licks and kisses relentlessly, insinuates his tempting tongue, while Valery grasps the edge of the counter with force and tortures his lip, trying to pull himself together.

When he thinks he’s prepared him enough, Boris kisses Valery’s sacrum and warns him. Valery nods in a broken voice.

Boris takes the ginger root and inserts it with extreme caution, being always alert to Valery’s reactions.

When the ginger reaches a certain depth, Valery’s skin has already reddened.

“How do you feel?”

“It’s all t-too _much_ ” he says out of breath.

"Is it better if I do this?" and Boris blows on the red, swollen opening.

“O-oh Boris…” and his opening tenses even more in search of relief.

Boris gets on his feet and turns Valery’s head to kiss him until he sucks all the oxygen out of his lungs, while his fingers slowly move the ginger root.

"Ohh B-Boris you’re a demon..."

A grin spreads on his lips, while he moves his hands on Valery’s buttocks, squeezes them and scratches them, then he doesn’t resist and asks: "would you like it if I… spanked you? What do you say?"

“Borja, y-you can do whatever you w-want.”

Boris takes the wooden spoon and strokes Valery’s buttocks, he lifts it up and hits the soft skin.

Valery makes a groan and his back arches so much that Boris fears it might break.

“M-more” he breathes.

“How many?”

“As many as you want.”

“Thirty-one. Let’s celebrate the New Year. Do you agree?”

“I do, Borja.”

Boris hits and hits again and Valery feels that he might fall to pieces if he doesn’t grasp the counter.

Before Boris finishes, Valery comes copiously, tightening himself even more around the root.

When he’s done, they’re both sweaty and with heavy breath.

He slowly removes the ginger root and leaves a kiss on Valery’s nape, slowly massaging the opening and trying to relieve the burning.

“All of this has been… astonishing.”

“Do you feel like continuing…?” he asks, and presses Valery’s hand on his erection.

“Absolutely.”

“Well, then bend” he says, while grabbing the butter.

"Today you are really working on the most explicit fantasies" Valery says, unable to hold back a giggle.

"I’m doing it for you! I wouldn’t want to cause you any pain after what we’ve done."

"After what _you_ did to me. All I did was coming" laughs Valery.

Boris slides his index finger on the oily surface and collects some butter, then puts his finger on Valery’s opening.

Valery instinctively releases a sigh, enjoying the touches and the circular movements.

Three fingers make their way into him, making him moan and torturing his prostate.

“C-come on Boris please.”

Boris doesn't have it repeated: he removes his fingers and runs the butter along his entire length. And finally, holding his breath, he is into Valery.

The warmth caused by the ginger still persists and it wraps him, pulling out his most instinctive side, which moves with deep and cadenced thrusts.

Valery’s penis returns erect and Boris masturbates it with butter: on the tip, on the length, on the testicles, up to the perineum.

“Are-are you going to- say some incoherent sentences and m-make me repeat them?” Valery asks between a groan and a sigh.

“N-no. And honestly I don’t even remember that nonsensical speech…”

They both come and collapse on the cold tiles, exhausted, numb and sore muscles.

Boris hugs Valery from behind in a sweet and protective gesture, and notices with some satisfaction that his seed mixed with melted butter is dripping on the floor.

He finally catches his breath and affirms: “I didn’t think you were the type to watch certain movies.”

He smiles and retorts: “and I didn’t think you were the type to have such fantasies.”


End file.
